Grey Wolf
The world’s largest wild canid grey wolf (Canis lupus) (Pronunciation: KAY-NISS loo-PUSS) has been a source of both fear and respect, inspiring a rich cultural history. In general appearance, this species resembles a large domestic dog, but has longer legs, larger feet, a narrower chest and a straight tail. The fur is thick, with an outer layer composed of coarse guard hairs, below which a soft undercoat is present. The coat undergoes an annual moult in late spring, with a short summer coat growing simultaneously, which continues to develop into a winter coat in the autumn and winter. The most common coat colour is grey flecked with black, with lighter underparts, but individuals and populations also occur that are red, brown, black or almost pure white. The grey wolf’s sensitive ears and nose help it to track down prey, while the long legs enable it to make high-speed, lengthy pursuits. A very intelligent predator, the grey wolf can work in a group to bring down large prey up to ten times its size. Grey wolves usually live in packs, with a dominant breeding pair. Roles * They played Micromanagers in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Hans in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Chirostenotes in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Velociraptor in AMERICAN ANIMAL, Northeastern Asian Animal and Animal Train * It played Spotted Hyena in The Grizzly King * It played Polar Bear in Norm of the North (NatureRules1 Verison) * They played Guards in The Mallard's New Groove * They played Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Queen, Dot's 2 Boyfriends, Mr. Soil, Dr. Flora, Thorny, Cornelius and the ants in A Wildlife's Life * It played Medic in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Wolf Warrior in Animal Rangers Mystic Force * It played Goddard in Servo: Robot Genius * They played Mike and Celia Mae in Carnivorans, Inc. Portrayals * North American Age series and Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by Cape Hunting Dog * Brother Leopard - It is played by Dhole Gallery File:Wolf, grey.jpg Three Grey Wolves.preview.jpg grey-wolf.jpg Canis Lupus.jpg Grey-wolf-running-in-snow.jpg Wolf, Grey.jpg 5020974.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991) secret-kells-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg Gray_Wolf (Wild Kratts).PNG|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) TWT Wolves.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8352.jpg Adventure Time Wolves.png Gray_Wolf2 (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Wolf.png Frozen-wolves.jpg|Frozen (2013) BatB 2017 Wolves.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) Rover Dangerfield Wolves.png SJ Wolf.png Dexter's Lab Wolves.jpg Defaultwolf001.jpg Wolf_(Wild).png Johnnythewolf.jpg EEnE Wolf.jpg storks-disneyscreencaps.com-3689.jpg IMG_4579.PNG CPatP Wolves.png TDI Wolf.png TheBigProblem044.jpg IMG 1326.PNG IMG 5614.PNG IMG 8131.JPG IMG 9727.PNG IMG 9252.PNG Linnux_shocked.jpg|Rock Dog (2016) IMG 0354.PNG IMG 6674.JPG IMG 8151.PNG IMG 0742.JPG Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg IMG_0041.PNG Image106.jpg 10_Gray_Wolf.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Dog.png ScreenCapture_24.07.13_12-26-01.jpg narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg Humphrey-and-Kate-alpha-and-omega-38112101-500-278.jpg|Alpha and Omega (2010) Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-5154.jpg|The Sword in the Stone IMG_3791.PNG 5ECE9C5F-80E9-4C5C-987B-446B5725F1B8.png cabelas_dangeroushunts_image7.jpg 5014_2006-01-01screen3_large.jpg 804007-948791_20080923_screen006.jpg cabelasdangeroushunts2011kepekesvideoajatekrol_3.jpg 81FzcezV1LL._AC_SL1500_.jpg Shagface.png|Pound Puppies (2010) MrLonely.png Bendy Meets Grey Wolf.png Dora Wolves.png Dora Wolves2.png Dora Wolves3.png Star meets Wolf.png Wendy wolf.jpg Wolf-Peter and the Wolf.jpg Fenriswolfcharging.png Boss Wolf the ugly jerk.jpg Stanley Wolf.png Wolf W. Wolf.jpeg Screaming Wolf.png Goldie Locks and Big Bad Wolf.jpg Wolfgang the wolf by bennythebeast-d7cwrno.jpg AB05D88D-8F26-45D2-83BC-D61F967726D0.jpeg 8B6E941D-4734-4345-A750-31773BAB91E1.jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg 4FA94CF8-AF56-463F-9A7D-8C3DB09B70F8.jpeg FE3B45DD-BF48-4F86-A49C-1B2AEE559B91.jpeg 85D9AA4F-6A48-494E-A0E5-32DA3D8DC71C.jpeg 1DF4ECBD-EC40-4132-8445-C8F8F10C56F9.jpeg 08DB7098-DC6F-4B69-A1C8-CCE4BBBBEBD3.jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg D0515F9D-8D49-4ED3-BFAD-4DF7BA031A52.jpeg Also See * Dhole * African Wild Dog * Coyote * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal * African Golden Wolf * Maned Wolf Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Canids Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Secret of Kells Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Frozen Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:300 Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Song of the Sea Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Wolves Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Cats and Dogs Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Animorphs Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Danger Mouse Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Mammals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Horseland Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Binder Park Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Red River Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Max Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Terrytoons Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators Animals Category:Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Alpha (2018) Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals